


Bed of Lies

by cobain_fetus



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_fetus/pseuds/cobain_fetus
Summary: I love you, comes so easy when we're laying in a bed of lies.





	Bed of Lies

It's times like these I can forget how wrong this is. Curled in your arms, my fingers threaded into the greasy blonde strands of your hair. I love you, comes so easy when we're laying in a bed of lies. Just moments earlier, this bed was on fire with our love. Sheets lay forgotten and blankets thrown aside, you back arched up and hips snapping up to meet my every thrust. Crying out your name, a litany of unspoken prayers running through my head as I cry out for more.

"More..." A whisper of a voice escaping me to meet your ears as your lips press to my shoulder, as I slide deeper inside of your open body. 

"More...!" A request, a plea, falling on deaf ears as you're caught up in your own world. 

It's all right that she's only a few doors away with the rest of the party. Tossing around her bleached hair and smiling that petty smile, pretending like what they say matter to her. Your Courtney was always the life of the party, I'm sure she would be just as fake even with the knowledge that I'm defiling you right here and now.

And now it's over, your pulling away from me with an apology spread over your face. Lips meeting mine in a quick and bitter but silent good bye. It always ends this way, you never stay to see the sun dawn on the horizon. You never wait for her to come looking, you're always back with an arm around her waist and your clothes just barely rumpled. I know you'll take her home and complain of a headache when she tries to seduce you, you'll lay in your bed and she'll ignore the scent of me lingering on your skin. It's a sick game that you play, that I continue to go along with.

"I have to go." Nibbling at your bottom lip, lashes lowered so I can't see the guilt in your eyes. The embarrassment, isn't it?

"Stay." It's routine, my begging and your refusal. You have to go and be the perfect husband to a woman who will never understand you. But she's perfect, she's acceptable. No one would ever tell you it's wrong to be with her.

"Dave..." When did you get out of bed? I'm getting lost in my thoughts when I should be holding onto you, holding onto a lost cause. You turn around, there's that apologetic look on your face and I can't bear it.

"Just stay. Just this once. She won't even realize you're gone." Please.

"I... if I could, you know I would stay here with you forever." That's a lie.

"Then why don't you?"

"It's not that easy." You're zipping up your jeans. You're turning away from me and walking right out of the door.

I'm sure she never realized you were gone.


End file.
